


Kiss a Ginger Day

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: You Touched Me, and Suddenly, I was a Lilac Sky [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kiss a Ginger Day, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kylo knows about Earth's weird national days, and takes full advantage of his well-loved ginger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss a Ginger Day

The two men were in training, not saying anything, not looking at each other – only for split seconds to suss out where the other male’s weakness might be before the lunged, hands and legs coursing through the air, trying their best to knock their opponent down.

Hux made a dirty show to Kylo’s neck and the Knight glowered as he stumbled backwards.

_Two can play dirty._

Before Hux could comprehend what was happening, Kylo’s hand was outstretched. The red-headed male was thrown to the floor and held in place by invisible bonds – not that it stopped him trying to struggle and get up.

“That’s cheating, Ren.”

“Whoever said evil played fair, Mr. I’ll Jab You in the Neck Even When We Said No Neck Jabs.”

Hux glared a little before sighing. “Ren, let me up.”

“Hm, nope.”

Hux scowled and started struggling again.

Kylo couldn’t help but smirk.

“You see, today is a National Day and I need to honour it.”

Hux raised an eyebrow and sighed. “What gibberish are you going on about now?”

“On a planet called Earth, on the twelfth day of the first month, which is today, I might remind you,” Kylo took strong steps forward, moving to straddle the general’s hips.

With a quick smirk, he leaned down and pressed their lips together.

Hux stopped struggling, his eyes widening as he felt the lips of the Knight on his, but he couldn’t help but relax, letting his lips press back in a delicate dance as his eyes closed. Their teeth nibbled and tongues met, battling for dominance – a battle that had both men groaning.

Kylo leaned up, making sure to give one extra nibble on Hux’s bottom lip before he got up, heading to the door.

“The twelfth day of the first month of the year is National Kiss a Ginger Day.”

“You little shit!”

Kylo ran.

Hux followed suit.

\-- _Happy National Kiss a Ginger Day!_

**Author's Note:**

> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
